lutherfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Morgan
Dr. Alice Morgan, Ph.D. is a fictional character featured in Luther. She's basically just one cray-cray badass. Background Alice is the daughter of Douglas and Laura Morgan. She was a child prodigy who enrolled in Oxford University at age 13. She received her Ph.D. in Astrophysics at age 18, for her study of dark matter distribtution in disc galaxies. Alice is a genius, as well as a sociopath and malignant narcissist. Plus she's hot. She states that she felt as though she was a freak growing up, and hated her parents. In S01E01, her parents are murdered, and the murder is investigated by the Serious Crimes Unit. DCI John Luther quickly deduces that it was Alice who killed them, but he is unable to prove it. Alice is proud of the murders, and views it as a sign of prestige, power and self-affirmation. Over the course of the series, Alice becomes a close friend of Luther's and one of the few people he trusts, sometimes acting as his accomplice. Their friendship is strong, despite the fact that Alice's core belief, that nothing ultimately matters, comes into direct conflict with Luther's. Involvement Alice first appears in S01E01, in which the murder of her parents is investigated. Luther deduces that Alice was the murderer, but he is unable to prove it. Alice's mother was sleeping, and her father was listening to music at his desk. She shot her mother in the head, then shot her father in the back of the head. Afterwards, she shot the family dog in the face and throat four times, opening up its trachea to the point where she was able to disassemble the pistol and hide it deep within the dog. Luther, unable to convict her of the murders, moves on to other cases. However, Alice becomes obsessed with Luther and begins to stalk him. She does not believe love exists, but becomes infatuated with Luther after seeing that despite his wife, Zoe, leaving him and seeing another man, Mark North, Luther remains faithful to her, goes out of his way to protect her, and actively tries to patch things up with her. He has to deal with the worst scum that London has to offer and yet still believes love exists. She makes Luther her "next project" and begins to investigate him. She briefly takes Zoe hostage and later invades her home and interrogates her while Mark is present. She concludes her investigation but continues to involve herself in Luther's life, trying to win his approval. In S01E04, she murders Henry Madsen, a paedophile and serial killer. Madsen had been pursued by Luther, but had fallen off a walkway when Luther refused to save him. If Madsen were to wake up, his testimonial against Luther could cost him his job. When Alice kills Madsen, Luther, again, does not approve, causing her to emotionally shout over the phone "I did this for you!" At the end of S01E05, it is revealed that Luther's long-time friend and partner, DCI Ian Reed, was in fact corrupt. He knew about a robbery and gave it the go ahead so long as he received a cut. However, the robbery led to a kidnapping that quickly went awry. Luther tried to convince Reed that the two could cover the corruption up, but Reed panicked and shot at Luther. He later visited Zoe and murdered her, framing Luther. When Luther tries to enact his revenge upon Reed, he involves Alice as his accomplice. The two hold up and rob a car driven by DCI Martin Schenk and DS Justin Ripley, stealing a gun with Luther's finger prints on it. Luther convinces Mark that he did not kill Zoe, and has him steal a bag of diamonds that Reed is hiding in his locker. Upon finding the diamonds missing, Reed panics and follows North; right into Luther's hands. After a brief struggle, Luther is stabbed, but Alice kills Reed with his own sawed-off shotgun. In Series Two, Alice has been placed in a mental institution. In S02E01, Luther visits her and the two talk. Later, while walking outside, Luther stores a key card in a half eaten apple and throws it over the wall, where Alice finds it. About to get it on-----------------> In S02E02, Alice has escaped from the institution and visits Luther in his new apartment. She states that she is going to go to Mexico, but that is only the first stop. She tries to convince Luther to come with her, saying that his work with the police is killing him. Luther agrees that it is, and even agrees that running away with Alice would be extraordinarily fun for him. However, he must remain in London and continue working for the police. She is briefly mentioned in S02E04, when Luther threatens Baba by saying should anything happen to him or Jenny Jones, a friend of his (Alice) will kill her. She returned in the season finale of Series 3 when Luther was wrongly accused of arranging for DS Ripley to be murdered by a vigilante. After freeing him from police custody, she aided Luther in proving his innocence, as well as aiding in the vigilante's capture. She again makes her interest in a relationship with Luther clear.After again evading arrest she met up with Luther, and the episode ended as they debated what to do next. During her appearance in the finale, she told Luther she had been living in Berlin, and even married, but later killed her husband, Bertrand, stating "I always wanted to be a widow. She killed her mom She killed her dad She wants luther And she's very bad "I fucked Luther" Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists